Spiders (Dragonborn)
There are several variants of Spiders that can be found in . They are imbued with magical properties, such as fire or frost, and can serve as both friend or foe. They are the result of a series of experiments conducted on Albino Spiders by Merilar Rendas and her brother Servos in White Ridge Barrow. They discovered that the Albino Spider, native to Solstheim, had the ability to harness magic. Using an Imbuing Chamber, Merilar created several obedient sub-species, but eventually the experiments drove her to madness. Albino Spider The albino spider is the base that every other sub species spawned from. They have no magical properties. They can be found in the following locations: *Fort Frostmoth *Fahlbtharz *Highpoint Tower *White Ridge Barrow Note that respawning spiders are very rare. It seems various game glitches and Quest marks prevent the corresponding dungeon from respawning or refilling anything. Those that DO respawn do so in very low numbers and can take up to 60 in game days to respawn. Cloaked Spiders *Flame Cloaked Spider - Spider embued with a Flame Cloak Spell. Most commonly found spider. *Frost Cloaked Spider - Spider embued with a Frost Cloak Spell. *Poison Cloaked Spider - Spider embued with a Poison Cloak Spell. This one causes poison damage to anyone in the vicinity as well as standard bite damage from its jump and slash attacks. *Shock Cloaked Spider - Spider embued with Shock Cloak Spell. The rarest found of all spiders. These spiders are found as enemies in various dungeons, one the Imbuing Chamber is unlocked, they can be deployed by the player as temporary followers and shock weapons. Jumping Spiders *Jumping Frost Spider - Spider imbued with a Frost Spell. This is an ambush enemy, which means it appears out of its pod or varied location, jumps towards its target, doing fast damage. *Jumping Flame Spider - Spider imbued with a Flame Spell. This is an ambush enemy, which means it appears out of its pod or varied location, jumps towards its target, doing fast damage. *Jumping Poison Spider - Spider imbued with a potent poison. This is an ambush enemy, which means it appears out of its pod or varied location, jumps towards its target doing fast damage. The poison spider does bonus direct attack damage if it scores a direct hit. (confirmed X360) *Jumping Shock Spider - Spider imbued with a Shock Spell. This is an ambush enemy, which means it appears out of its pod or varied location, jumps towards its target doing fast damage. *Jumping Spiders are basic ambush enemies that basically turn towards thier target, move a little bit forward, then jump a large distance, ramming thier target. They are easily dispatched by a spell or arrow, and all can be easily destroyed with the Unrelenting Force Shout. Exploding Spiders Exploding Spiders have a very self explanatory name. They spawn, move to thier target and then explode doing large area damage that corresponds to thier imbued effect. *Exploding Flame Spider - standard, most common exploding spider. *Exploding Frost Spider - uncommon and easily dispatched. *Exploding Poison Spider - rare version of the spiders. Is different from its cousins in that it first bites the player, then explodes doing area damage. *Exploding Shock Spider - rarest of the exploding spiders Other Spiders *Oil Spider - a strange spider that sprays a river of flammable oil when it feels threatened, leaving a trail of the oil as it walks around. Very easily killed by simply igniting the oil. It explodes when it is touched by an open flame. Is capable of doing minor melee damage with its fangs. *Mind Control Spider - very dangerous and very rare spider. In all instances this spider is located, it is attatched to the back of the neck of an NPC. The spider causes the NPC to turn a horrid shade of luminescent green, the npc squeals in terror when the spider attatches and when the npc is killed, so is the spider. See also *Spider Scrolls Category:Dragonborn: Creatures